Un lien puissant
by Nanthana14
Summary: Pré-film. Une fic se passant à la cours de Thranduil et qui met en avant la force du lien qui unit Thranduil à Legolas.
1. Un lien puissant

**Je me possède aucun des personnages du livre ou des adaptations cinématographiques.**

 **Pré-Film. Une autre petite histoire qui se passe à Mirkwood. Alors que Legolas semblent en grand danger, son père ressent un étrange malaise.**

 **Oui, j'aime toujours autant la complexité de la relation entre Thranduil et Legolas. Cette fic parle de la profondeur des liens qui les unissent.**

 **J'ai choisi aussi d'intégrer Elrond en le considérant comme l'un des plus anciens amis de Thranduil. Ce n'est pas expliqué vraiment dans les livres mais ils ont combattu ensemble et on sait que Legolas, les jumeaux d'Elrond et Aragorn ont collaborés plusieurs fois ensemble avant le début du Seigneur des Anneaux. Il y a donc des liens entre les deux seigneurs et il n'est pas impossible qu'ils soient amis.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

* * *

 _ **UN LIEN PUISSANT**_

Legolas frémit et ouvrit les yeux en gémissant faiblement. Une douleur terrible remonta de son côté droit et il frémit une seconde fois en portant la main à sa poitrine. Ses doigts tremblants se tâchèrent de sang en quelques secondes pendant qu'un nouveau gémissement de douleur lui échappa.

Le jeune elfe tenta de rassembler ses idées pour essayer de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé et comment il se retrouvait là… Étendu sur le côté gauche dans une clairière jonché de cadavres d'orcs. Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire pendant qu'il frissonna en gémissant de nouveau. Il se souvenait des hurlements des orcs… L'affrontement avait été court, mais brutal. Le jeune prince elfe était tombé dans une embuscade lors d'une patrouille de reconnaissance en solitaire aux abords de la cité. Il ne pensait pas que des orcs pouvaient se trouver aussi près de chez lui, mais pourtant ils étaient là… Legolas s'était défendu avec toute la hargne dont il savait faire preuve, mais les orcs étaient vicieux et l'un d'eux avait réussi à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne le tue. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il était bien venu à bout de tous ses ennemis, mais personne ne semblait bouger ou se rapprocher pour l'achever et il en conclut qu'il avait réussi à les éliminer avant de perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas si mal tout compte fait…

Legolas frémit à nouveau et toussa durement. Le goût du sang remonta dans sa bouche. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa tête bourdonnait et sa respiration était saccadée et difficile. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus seulement le goût, mais un caillot de sang qui remonta dans sa bouche. Le jeune elfe toussa durement et le cracha tout en serrant sa main plus fort sur sa poitrine. Sa plaie était haute et il avait compris depuis longtemps que la lame de son ennemi lui avait brisé deux côtes et perforée le poumon. Legolas tenta bien de rassembler ses forces pour se redresser, mais il retomba allongé sur le côté en gémissant de douleur. Son corps refusait de lui obéir et il se mit à tousser de plus en plus douloureusement. Un frisson le parcourut quand sa toux cessa, lui laissant une respiration sifflante et difficile. Legolas était en train de se noyer dans son sang. Ce n'était pas qu'il était loin, mais il ne rentrerait plus jamais chez lui… Tout allait se terminer ici, sur le sol de cette clairière… un nouveau frisson le parcourut pendant qu'une larme coula malgré lui sur sa joue et qu'il murmura en se mettant à trembler légèrement.

 _\- Goheno nìn_ _Ada (je suis désolé papa)_ …

...

Dans son palais, Thranduil écoutait le rapport de l'un de ses éclaireurs en compagnie de ses capitaines les plus actifs. Tous lui expliquaient avec gravité que les orcs s'enhardissaient de plus en plus et que le danger se rapprochait de la cité elfique, mais que les orcs n'étaient pas le seul fléau qui les entourait. Les araignées géantes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et les périls s'amoncelaient, autour de la grande cité des elfes. Tout cela n'était pas très encourageant ni très nouveau d'ailleurs, mais Thranduil avait l'habitude des combats, de la guerre et de la mort. Toutefois, quelque chose le dérangeait… quelque chose de plus profond… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps... Depuis la mort d'Arenor en fait, et soudain, une étrange sensation le troubla. Une douleur bloqua sa respiration pendant une fraction de seconde pendant qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête. Une voix faible et presque éteinte qui murmura doucement « _Goheno nìn_ _Ada_ … ». Une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement… Une voix qu'il aimait…

\- Legolas… Murmura le roi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le guerrier elfe à la chevelure blonde tirant sur le chatain, assis en face de lui l'observa avec un air étrange.

\- _Aran nín_ (mon seigneur) ?

Thranduil frémit pendant que sa main se posa à droite de sa poitrine et que son regard sembla perdu. Le guerrier elfe parut de plus en plus inquiet.

 _\- Aran nín_ , est-ce que tout va bien ?

Thranduil sursauta légèrement en sentant sa main sur son bras et observa étrangement son capitaine.

\- Oui… Tout va bien, Gohenlass.

Le roi tentait de se convaincre lui-même, mais la douleur ne passait pas et il frémit en demandant à l'assemblée.

\- Mon fils est-il rentré ?

\- Non _aran nín_ , répondit Gohenlass. Il est parti en patrouille il y a environ deux heures.

Thranduil frémit de nouveau pendant qu'une onde glacée sembla lui parcourir le corps. Le roi se leva, entraînant l'étonnement des autres elfes à sa table.

\- Je suis désolé. Nous terminerons cette discussion plus tard.

Certains tentèrent de montrer leur étonnement, mais le regard sombre que leur lança le roi suffit à les faire taire. Gohenlass n'en tint pas compte et couru pour le rattraper en lui demandant légèrement inquiet.

 _\- Aran nín_ , que se passe-t-il ?

\- Fais-moi préparer un cheval, Gohenlass. Tout de suite !

L'ordre de Thranduil n'admettait aucune question supplémentaire et son jeune capitaine, devenu comme un fils au fil du temps, hocha la tête avant de partir en courant en direction des écuries. Thranduil l'observa quelques secondes, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pour revêtir son armure et prendre ses armes. Quelque chose était arrivée à son fils, quelque chose de terrible que le roi ressentait au plus profond de son âme… quelque chose qui était à deux doigts de le terrasser. Thranduil avait déjà tellement perdu : il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe accroche-toi ma petite feuille, murmura-t-il au bord des larmes. Je viens te chercher…

...

Une bourrasque de vent balaya le corps de Legolas, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune elfe gémit et se mit à tousser durement. Sa poitrine était prise de spasme et il cracha une nouvelle fois du sang pendant que sa vision se fit floue et qu'il eut la désagréable impression que son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Le jeune elfe avait tellement mal. Il savait maintenant qu'il serait incapable de se lever, mais pourtant quelque chose avait changé… Même s'il était dans la détresse… Même s'il se sentait doucement partir… quelque chose avait changé… La douleur était de pire en pire et il devait lutter à chacune de ses respirations, mais c'était différent… Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était plus seul… Comme si des bras invisibles étaient en train de l'étreindre et, juste avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer, il eut l'impression de percevoir une voix dans son esprit… une voix douce et apaisante… « Accroche toi ma petite feuille… ». Legolas frémit et murmura tout doucement en se mettant à trembler.

 _\- Ada_ …

...

Un étrange frisson parcourut l'échine de Thranduil le gelant presque sur place… Un frisson qui lui venait de cet étrange sentiment de détresse… de cette plainte à peine audible qui lui semblait percevoir…

\- _Gorn_ _Ion nín (Courage mon fils)_ … _Gorn_ …

Le roi des elfes sylvains fit tourner son cheval sur la droite, se laissant guider par son instinct. Il avait refusé toute escorte, même la présence de Gohenlass, pour aller plus vite. Rien ne devait le ralentir. Il perçut un changement juste avant de pénétrer dans la clairière… juste avant d'apercevoir le premier cadavre d'orc. Un frisson encore plus violent le parcourut pendant que son regard perçant balaya les environs avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur un corps étendu sur le sol… Un corps à la longue chevelure dorée, mais un corps recouvert de sang !

\- Non ! _Ion nín (mon fils) !_ Hurla le roi en sautant de sa monture.

Thranduil eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tandis qu'il se jeta à genoux devant le corps de son fils… Un corps recouvert de sang qui le bouleversa… Il y en avait tellement. Ses doigts, plaqués sur sa poitrine, étaient recouverts de sang tout comme sa tunique et l'herbe autour de lui. Du sang marquait aussi son visage… du sang qu'il avait toussé… du sang dans lequel il était en train de se noyer… Thranduil frémit et après une courte hésitation, il glissa ses mains sous le corps de son enfant, l'allongeant dans ses bras pendant que des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

 _\- Ion nín…_

Les doigts de Thranduil effleurèrent la joue de son fils avant qu'il ne se mette réellement à la caresser avec douceur, essuyant du pouce les traînées de sang autour de sa bouche.

 _\- Ion nín…_

La voix de Thranduil se fit étranglée, tellement il eut la désagréable impression de tenir contre lui un corps inerte et sans vie. Pourtant, en glissant ses doigts dans le cou de son enfant, il perçut ses faibles battements de cœur et un frisson de soulagement le parcourut.

\- Je suis là mon enfant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Legolas frémit doucement en entrouvrant les yeux. Deux fentes bleues vitreuses se posèrent sur le visage de Thranduil et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réellement comprendre qui était la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras.

 _\- Adar (Père)_ …

\- Ma petite feuille, murmura Thranduil en larmes à la vision du sang qui tâcha les lèvres de son jeune fils en prononçant ce simple mot.

Legolas gémit de douleur et se cabra doucement pendant que la main de son père pressa sa blessure.

\- Tiens bon, mon fils…

\- Je savais que vous me retrouveriez.

\- Oui mon enfant… Accroche-toi…

Legolas aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il se sentait si mal qu'il en fut incapable. Alors, il gémit et laissa sa tête basculer contre la poitrine de son père, appréciant de le sentir là alors qu'il se sentait si mal. La main de Thranduil lui pressa la joue et il dut sans doute lui murmurer quelque chose, mais le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas. Le noir s'abattit soudainement sur lui, accroissant sa douleur et il perdit connaissance.

En voyant son fils se blottir dans ses bras, Thranduil comprit qu'il se sentait au plus mal. Il frémit et le secoua doucement pour l'empêcher de perdre connaissance. L'angoisse lui serrait la voix.

\- Legolas ! Non, je t'en prie, reste avec moi… _Melin le (Je t'aime)_ !

Mais, il était déjà trop tard et le cœur de Thranduil cessa presque de battre lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son fils se refermer de nouveau.

\- Non… Ne m'abandonne pas…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Avec une infinie précaution, Thranduil déposa le corps à peine en vie de son fils sur le lit devant les visages fermés de quelques-uns de ses capitaines qui l'avait suivi à son retour au palais. Sans se retourner, le roi leur ordonna d'une voix ferme, mais légèrement tremblante.

\- J'ai besoin des guérisseurs ! Tout de suite !

\- Je les ai envoyé chercher _aran nìn_ , répondit Gohenlass en se rapprochant doucement pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Le jeune capitaine était terrifié de voir à quel point Legolas semblait faible, lui qui l'aimait comme un frère.

Thranduil lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête sans même lui adresser un regard. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de la pâleur de la peau de son fils dont le sang imbibait les vêtements et laissait de grandes traînées rouges sur sa peau. Le roi des elfes sylvains frémit pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant ses hommes. Il y avait des choses qu'un roi ne pouvait pas se permettre en public, même dans un moment aussi tragique. Alors, il se pencha en avant et murmura doucement à l'oreille de son fils.

\- Accroche-toi mon enfant.

Thranduil déposa un baiser rempli d'affection sur le front trop pâle de son jeune fils, tentant par ce biais de lui transmettre de sa force grâce à la magie qu'il manipulait pour se dissimuler. Il se moqua bien de la réapparition de ses cicatrices sur son visage que les elfes regardèrent étrangement. Gohenlass comprit que ce n'était pas ce dont son roi avait besoin en ce moment, alors, il se retourna vers les autres elfes et les invita à sortir de la pièce tout en profitant de cet instant pour faire pénétrer à leur place les deux guérisseurs qui se hâtèrent de courir vers le lit.

...

Legolas reposait dans son lit. De larges bandes dépassaient de sous les draps, enveloppant sa poitrine blessée. Le sang sur son visage et ses cheveux avait été nettoyé. Les yeux clos et la peau trop blanche, le jeune prince elfe paraissait encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire.

Thranduil était là, assis sur le bord du lit de son enfant, lui tenant la main en essayant de lutter contre des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Le roi frémit… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Il avait la réputation d'être froid et insensible… Si seulement les gens savaient à quel point cela était faux ! … A quel point le vrai Thranduil était un être sensible et aimant… Il n'y avait bien qu'une seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment et le roi sylvain aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là, à côté de lui, aujourd'hui… Mais ce n'était pas possible… Il était auprès des siens... Alors il frémit et essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un geste de la main en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Gohenlass entra timidement. Le roi lui adressa un léger regard et le guerrier baissa la tête. Le seigneur elfe paraissait toujours impressionnant même lorsqu'il était dans la peine.

\- Je suis désolé _aran nìn_ , je me demandais juste comment aller Legolas aujourd'hui.

Thranduil frémit et pressa la main de son fils qui ne réagit pas.

\- Il est toujours aussi faible… Je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui venir en aide… Nos guérisseurs font de leur mieux, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas assez.

\- Je suis désolé d'entendre cela _aran nìn._

 _-_ Devrais-je le perdre lui aussi ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas.

L'elfe se tut quelques secondes avant de demander avec une légère appréhension bien sensible.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose _aran nìn ?_

\- Tu sais bien que oui, fils. Si je peux répondre, je le ferais.

\- Comment avez-vous su que votre fils était en danger ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai compris… La douleur dans ma poitrine était comme un reflet de la sienne… Sa voix dans ma tête… Je ne me l'explique pas moi même…

\- C'est parce que vous avez un lien puissant mon ami, répondit une voix grave.

Thranduil redressa la tête et prit un air ébahi en découvrant ce nouvel arrivant à la chevelure brune.

\- Elrond !

Le seigneur d'Imladris se rapprocha de son ami. Thranduil se leva comme un ressort et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Elrond…

Le roi des elfes sylvains avait tant souhaité que son ami soit auprès de lui que de le voir en vrai déclencha en lui toute une série d'émotion. Elrond le comprit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami, l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- La force de ce lien va nous aider à le sauver.

Thranduil frémit et posa la tête sur l'épaule du seigneur d'Imladris avant de se mettre à pleurer, se moquant bien de l'image que cela donnait de lui -même et relâchant la pression des derniers jours. Elrond ne dit rien, le laissant pleurer tout en le berçant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Tout se passera bien _mellon_ _nìn (mon ami)._

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Il n'y a pas qu'avec votre fils que vous avez un lien fort. J'ai su que je devais venir.

\- Merci…

\- Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite, nous avons un enfant à sauver.

Thranduil frémit tout en hochant la tête. Cette affirmation était vraie, mais tout était différent désormais. Son ami était là pour l'aider et quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'aiderait à sauver son fils.


	2. A travers la douleur et la fièvre

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Deuxième chapitre de ma fic un lien puissant. Alors qu'Elrond est partit préparé des potions et des onguents pour le soulager, Thranduil reste seul avec Legolas qui est toujours inconscient mais, les deux elfes ressentent toujours une étrange connection entre eux.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

* * *

 _ **UN LIEN PUISSANT**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : A travers la douleur et la fièvre**_

Legolas gémit plaintivement. La douleur était terrible et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il avait battait fort dans sa poitrine… Une poitrine qui devait lutter pour se gonfler à chacune de ses inspirations tant il avait mal… Tant il lui était difficile de prendre un peu d'air… Tant il lui était impossible de respirer convenablement… Ses difficultés à respirer se répercutaient sur tout son corps, le faisant frémir… Legolas souffrait tellement qu'il aurait été prêt à céder et à hurler de douleur, mais son corps lui refusait cela, tout comme il lui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux… Legolas était toujours inconscient… La douleur vive, qui le rongeait, continuait de l'affaiblir. Il se sentait si faible… Il aurait été si simple de se laisser aller et de partir…

Mais, il ne pouvait pas faire cela… Il n'en avait pas le droit… Des mains le pressaient par moment, caressant sa joue ou serrant avec fermeté sa propre main… Des mains qu'il reconnaissait autant que la voix qu'il parvenait à percevoir par moment.

 _\- Gorn ion nìn (courage mon fils)_ …

 _\- Ada (papa)…_

Legolas avait envie de hurler à son père à quel point il avait mal… A quel point il se sentait faible… Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus vraiment… La douleur était si présente… Si les mains de son père n'avaient pas parcourues son corps blessé pour tenter de le soulager, Legolas savait qu'il aurait cédé et qu'il se serait laissé mourir… A quoi bon supporter autant de douleur alors qu'il était aussi fatigué… Mais, il ne pouvait pas le faire… Pour son père, il ne pouvait pas le faire… Les morts s'étaient succédé dans la maison royale des elfes sylvains : Oropher, Idelwën, Arenor… Que resterait-il à Thranduil s'il abandonnait à son tour ?… Quelle raison pourrait lui permettre de ne pas se laisser mourir de chagrin ?… Legolas refusait que sa mort scelle le destin de son père… Les deux hommes s'aimaient… maladroitement… presque incapables de se le dire mais, ils s'aimaient et Legolas refusait d'entraîner son père dans la mort avec lui… Alors, il se battait… Il forçait son corps à continuer de lutter… Il refusait de céder à ses douleurs, refusait de laisser l'obscurité l'atteindre définitivement… Pourtant, il savait que sa mère et son frère devaient l'attendre de l'autre côté, mais son heure n'était pas venue… Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait sur cette terre, quelqu'un pour lequel il avait envie de se battre… Quelqu'un dont il perçu la souffrance dans la voix lorsqu'il murmura à son oreille.

 _\- Ion nìn… avo vado_ … _(Mon fils... Ne pars pas...)_ Il faut rester avec moi… _Lasto Legolas (Ecoute Legolas) ! Avo vado… Lass pîn nìn (Ne pars pas... Ma petite feuille...)_ … Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si tu n'es plus à mes côtés… Il faut te battre… Laisse-moi te guider…

Thranduil se tut, luttant difficilement contre ses larmes avant de se mettre à frémir et de laisser sa tête se glisser dans le cou de son fils pour pleurer tout en disant d'une voix brisée.

 _\- Avo 'wanno na nïn nef er_ ! _(ne pars pas en me laissant seul ici !)_

Le roi des elfes se tut de nouveau, pleurant réellement. Son fils lui paraissait si faible presque mort, mais pourtant… pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il était là… Qu'il n'était pas entièrement inconscient… qu'il pouvait l'entendre… Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour l'encourager… Pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il devait rester vivant.

D'ailleurs, ce fut là, alors qu'il était toujours à moitié effondré sur lui qu'il perçut soudainement sa douleur, ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Thranduil sursauta et se redressa. Legolas était toujours étendu dans son lit, pâle et raide… De la sueur perlait sur son front, mais rien ne semblait justifier les hurlements de douleur qu'il avait eu l'impression d'entendre… rien à part les légères crispations qu'il perçut dans ses doigts.

Thranduil frémit et ses mains se glissèrent sous le corps de son fils pour l'allonger doucement dans ses bras avant de se mettre à le bercer avec affection. Sa main caressa sa joue pendant que sa voix se mit à trembler.

\- Mon Dieu, mon enfant… Comme tu parais faible, mais paisible alors que ta douleur est terrible. Mon petit garçon… Il faut tenir bon… Nous allons te sauver mon fils… Nous allons apaiser ses douleurs… Même si c'est dur… Même si je semble t'en demander beaucoup supportes-les encore… Nous allons te sauver… _Melin le (Je t'aime)_ …

Inerte dans les bras de son père, Legolas luttait, mais la souffrance était de pire en pire… Le jeune homme avait presque l'impression qu'un tortionnaire sadique jouait avec lui pour le démolir et le faire agoniser lentement… Il en était presque arriver à vouloir que tout s'arrête lorsque quelques mots s'imprimèrent dans son esprit… quelques mots remplis d'amour qui lui redonnèrent un peu de force et le firent frémir.

 _\- Melin le lass pîn nìn_ … _(Je t'aime ma petite feuille...)_

Legolas tenta alors de combattre la douleur et se concentra pour répondre en retour.

 _\- Melin le ada_ … _(Je t'aime papa...)_

Thranduil sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se pencher sur son fils dont il pressa la joue. Il était toujours inconscient pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu ces mots…

 _\- Melin le ada_ …

Le roi se redressa, soudainement de plus en plus conscient de l'étrange lien qui semblait le relier à son jeune fils.

\- Legolas… Je suis là… Puise de la force dans mes bras… Je suis là…

...

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Prendre soin de ses amis

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën est une création qui m'appartient.**

 **Troisième chapitre de ma fic « un lien puissant ». Elrond prend soin de ses amis.**

 **Bon je ne pensais pas en faire un chapitre entier, mais cela m'a paru plutôt intéressant de s'attacher au ressenti d'Elrond venu pour aider Thranduil à sauver son fils. Dites moi ce que vous en pensait !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **UN LIEN PUISSANT**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Prendre soin de ses amis**_

Elrond remonta l'un des couloirs de la cité souterraine d'un pas rapide. Il tenait une coupe à la main, dans laquelle il avait préparé un breuvage qui aiderait Legolas à lutter contre l'infection et la fièvre qui le rongeait. Le seigneur d'Imladris était inquiet. Legolas était jeune, mais ses blessures étaient sérieuses… Lui qui avait manqué de perdre un fils il y avait peu de temps refusait de laisser son ami connaître cette peine une seconde fois… Thranduil avait déjà perdu son fils aîné… Elrond savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à la perte de son cadet… De toute manière, il ne parvenait à imaginer qu'il ne puisse pas le sauver. Legolas était né quelques années avant ses jumeaux avec lesquels il avait souvent partagé des aventures plus au moins dangereuses… Il avait fait de longs séjours à Imladris… notamment après la mort de sa mère pour se remettre doucement de ce qu'il avait vécu… Elrond le considérait comme un fils de cœur… Comme il considérait Thranduil comme un frère… Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… Gandalf aimait l'appeler « Maître de la Guérison » par rapport à ses talents de guérisseur… Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un maître mais, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait mettre tout son savoir pour sauver le jeune elfe cher à son cœur…

Avec une certaine appréhension, Elrond poussa la porte de la chambre de Legolas et s'immobilisa. Thranduil était assis sur le sol à côté de la couche de son jeune fils. Sa main était posée sur la sienne et sa tête reposée sur son bras. Il avait les yeux clos et l'elfe brun comprit que la fatigue avait fini par le terrasser. Thranduil n'avait pas pris de repos depuis le jour où son enfant avait été blessé. Il avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça pendant des semaines, mais il s'était entêté… Un léger sourire passa sur le visage du seigneur d'Imladris. L'entêtement était l'un des traits de caractère que l'on retrouvait chez les deux elfes. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il intérieurement père et fils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient eux-mêmes…

Elrond se rapprocha et posa la coupe sur la table à côté du lit avant de prendre une couverture sur une banquette et de la déposer sur le corps de son ami qui tremblait légèrement. Sa position n'était peut-être pas la plus confortable, mais il refusait de le réveiller… Pour une fois qu'il prenait quelques minutes pour lui… Thranduil frémit en gémissant doucement et le seigneur de Fondcombe se figea, mais il ne se réveilla pas… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Peut-être l'un de ces songes qui le hantaient régulièrement et le privait de sommeil trop souvent… Elrond soupira… Son ami avait participé à tant de guerres, vu tant de morts…

Les yeux d'Elrond se posèrent sur Legolas qui se cabra légèrement en se crispant de douleur. La main du seigneur d'Imladris se posa sur sa poitrine blessée pour l'apaiser… Oui, Thranduil avait perdu trop de monde pour que son jeune fils rallonge la liste… Sa main se posa sur sa joue et il parut satisfait de le sentir moins chaud que les heures précédentes… Ces dernières avaient été difficiles… L'infection et la fièvre avaient assailli violemment le corps malmené du jeune elfe, le laissant presque mort dans les bras de son père… Elrond avait du mal à effacer cette image de sa tête… Il avait du mal à ne pas ressentir une violente douleur au souvenir des larmes de son ami berçant son fils dans ses bras en lui murmurant « puise tes forces dans mes bras… ». Elrond s'était senti si impuissant à ce moment-là… C'était comme si toute sa magie, tous ses talents de guérisseurs avaient disparu d'un seul coup…

Heureusement, il s'était ressaisi et avait prit délicatement Legolas des bras de son père pour en prendre soin et c'était ce qu'il continuerait à faire… Il était là pour prendre soin de lui et le sauver… Avec une infinie précaution, Elrond donc ses mains sous la tête du jeune prince blessé qu'il souleva avec délicatesse avant de prendre la coupe posée sur la table. Il la porta aux lèvres du jeune elfe et fit glisser le liquide entre celles-ci. Il fit attention à ne pas le faire couler trop vite pour le laisser déglutir sans s'étrangler et ressentit un picotement remonter le long de son dos… Comme il était faible… Comme cela le bouleversait de le voir dans cet état… Mais il devait garder ses émotions pour lui, ne pas se laisser submerger s'il voulait le sauver… Thranduil était déjà tellement dans la peine, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se laisser distraire par sa propre douleur… La vie de Legolas n'admettrait pas un seul moment d'inattention… Car un simple moment pouvait suffire à le tuer…

Tout doucement, Legolas parvint à boire tout le contenu de la coupe. Elrond prit un air satisfait et la reposa sur la table avant de laisser retomber avec précaution la tête de Legolas sur les coussins. Sa main caressa sa joue avec une affection non feinte… Il aimait cet enfant…

A ses côtés, Thranduil bougea légèrement et gémit de nouveau. Elrond comprit que le roi était en proie à l'un de ses cauchemars et posa une main sur sa tête pour tenter de l'apaiser… Le roi des elfes sylvains frémit pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir plus calme. Le seigneur d'Imladris laissa sa main quelques secondes de plus sur ses cheveux… Comme il lui paraissait pâle et épuisé lui aussi…

Elrond soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Legolas. Il fit glisser les couvertures pour observer le large bandage qui enveloppait sa poitrine… Un bandage imbibait de sang séché mais, plus inquiétant encore… un bandage trempé de sang frais… Il frémit… La plaie de Legolas s'était infectée malgré les soins des deux rois et hier, il était passé si proche de la mort… La plaie s'était rouverte et depuis, Elrond luttait pour tenter de la refermer. Il pensait avoir réussi mais, il avait tort… Elle avait de nouveau saigné dans la nuit…

Elrond entreprit donc de défaire les bandages de Legolas avec précaution, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune elfe de gémir de douleur… Il souffrait… Même ses potions ne pouvaient totalement écarter sa douleur. Le seigneur d'Imladris observa la plaie rouge et sanglante… Cet enfant était gravement blessé, mais l'infection semblait avoir disparue, ce qui était au moins une bonne chose… En revanche, sa respiration était toujours aussi saccadée et irrégulière et cela le toucha… Il se devait de l'aider…

Elrond se pencha vers une panière au pied du lit et en sortit des linges propres dont il nettoya la plaie avant de la recouvrir d'une large couche d'onguent apaisant et cicatrisant. Tout en prenant soin de lui, il récita des formules magiques en elfique, priant intérieurement pour qu'elles aident son corps malmené à se remettre de cette épreuve… Il ne devait pas le perdre…

Toujours en faisant preuve d'une grande précaution, il noua des bandages propres autours de la poitrine du jeune elfe qui continua de gémir faiblement… Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal, mais le moindre mouvement devait être douloureux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il remonta doucement la couverture sur ses épaules avant de se pencher en avant pour lui donner un baiser sur le front comme il l'aurait fait pour l'un de ses fils.

Puis, il posa sa main sur celle de Thranduil qui serrait elle-même celle de Legolas, pressant doucement les doigts de ses deux amis et resta assis sur le bord du lit, attendant que l'un des deux ne se réveille… Ils étaient de sa famille de cœur, il resterait auprès d'eux…

...

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Retour à la conscience

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma. Par contre Idelwën est une création qui m'appartient.**

 **Quatrième et dernier chapitre de ma fic « un lien puissant ». Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **J'ai une préférence pour le OS mais finalement j'ai apprécié de reprendre celle-ci pour en faire une mini-série donc je vais voir pour les prochaines ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous !**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **UN LIEN PUISSANT**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Retour à la conscience**_

Elrond était toujours assis sur le bord du lit, surveillant aussi bien le fils que le père lorsque Thranduil gémit plus fort et se réveilla doucement en sursautant. Sa respiration était courte et il murmura sur un ton paniqué.

 _\- Lass pîn nìn (Ma petite feuille) !_

Elrond comprit quel terrible cauchemar il avait dû faire et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tout va bien _mellon nìn (mon ami)_ … Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Thranduil frémit et se redressa, observant la couverture qui glissa de ses épaules avant de se tourner vers Elrond.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?

\- Vous êtes presque aussi épuisé que cet enfant, un peu de sommeil ne peut que vous faire du bien…

Thranduil ne trouva rien à lui opposer et tourna un regard inquiet à son jeune fils toujours inconscient.

 _\- Ion nìn (mon fils)_ ?

Le roi finit de se redresser et posa une main sur la joue de son fils qui avait toujours du mal à respirer normalement. Toutefois, il fut heureux de le sentir moins fiévreux. Toute son inquiétude ne le quitta pas, mais il tourna un regard rempli d'espoir à son ami.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux… Il se bat… Cet enfant est aussi fort que vous… Tout ira bien…

 _\- Gwestol (vous me le promettez ?) ?_ Demanda Thranduil sur un ton rempli de douleur.

\- Oui… Il va se remettre de cette blessure comme vous vous êtes remis du feu du dragon…

Thranduil frémit à ce simple souvenir et Elrond pressa doucement son épaule comme pour se faire pardonner de lui rappeler cet épisode douloureux. Thranduil ne dit rien, mais se redressa pour s'asseoir comme Elrond sur le bord du lit de son jeune fils. Sa main pressa doucement la sienne et il frémit avant de murmurer à voix basse.

 _\- Im gruitheb na nin... (Je suis furieux après moi...)_

 _\- Amman_ ? _(Pourquoi ?)_ Demanda Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Regardez-le… Mon fils se retrouve une nouvelle fois à souffrir par ma faute…

\- En quoi sa blessure serait de votre fait ? Demanda Elrond.

\- Je suis son père et son roi… Cela me fait deux raisons pour le protéger et j'ai échoué…

\- Il ne faut pas dire cela…

\- Si… Quel genre de roi suis-je si je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de protéger les miens ?… de protéger ceux que j'aime ?…

\- Vous êtes un grand roi mon ami…

\- Non… Mon père l'était…

\- Votre père est celui qui a tous failli vous faire tuer en chargeant avant tout le monde par fierté à Dagorlad.

\- Ai-je fais mieux au pied de la montagne du Destin ? Quel besoin avais-je de déclencher cette bataille ?

\- Ne repensez pas à ça… Pas maintenant… Nous savons tous les deux quelle douleur se cachait derrière ces actes.

Thranduil baissa la tête, sursautant légèrement lorsque Legolas gémit.

 _\- Ion nìn_ ?

Le jeune elfe gémit plus fort, semblant se défendre contre un ennemi invisible. Thranduil se pencha au-dessus de son fils et le prit par les épaules, tentant de l'apaiser avec des mots pleins d'amour et de tendresse qu'il lui susurra à voix basse. Legolas se cabra et Thranduil déplaça ses mains pour prendre le visage de son fils. Il le caressa doucement et murmura.

\- Legolas… _Echuio_ … _(réveille-toi...)_

Dans l'étrange torpeur qui embrumait son esprit, Legolas sentit une menace et la panique s'empara de lui pendant que la douleur se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle était moins violente, mais elle lui déchirait toujours la poitrine, rendant son souffle difficile… Le jeune homme avait l'impression que quelque chose l'étouffait. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche… Une menace invisible continuait à planer sur lui. L'obscurité tentait de l'engloutir. Legolas frémit, se sentant presque basculer lorsqu'une voix rassurante et ferme lui parvint « _Echuio_ … »… Legolas frémit, se cabra et força ses yeux à lui obéir…

Thranduil tenait toujours le visage de son fils lorsque ce dernier se cabra et que ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Le jeune blessé laissa échapper une longue plainte mais, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour le moment… Pour Thranduil, seul comptaient les deux orbes bleues épuisées qu'il parvint à capter en caressant sa joue.

 _\- Ion nìn_ …

Sa voix était douce et emplie de joie de le voir enfin reprendre connaissance après plus de huit jours d'un coma douloureux… Mais Legolas semblait toujours perdu et légèrement paniqué.

 _\- Ion nìn_ … doucement… Ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité.

Legolas continua de gémir, tentant de remettre ses idées en place pour comprendre où il était, ce qui s'était passé et qui se tenait à ses côtés… Sa vision était encore floue, mais il sentait les mains sur son visage, il entendait les mots rassurants prononcés au-dessus de lui et il sentit le baiser plein d'amour qu'on déposa sur son front. Le jeune elfe frémit et parvint à calmer sa crise de panique tout en murmurant d'une voix étrange.

 _\- Ada (papa)_ …

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Thranduil.

\- Oui _Hên nìn (mon enfant)_ … Je suis là.

 _\- Ada_ … _Ada_ … Répéta faiblement le jeune elfe blessé.

Thranduil comprit qu'il y avait encore de la peur dans l'appel répété de son jeune fils. Il savait qu'il devait avoir mal et se sentir perdu. Pour le rassurer, Thranduil glissa ses mains sous sa poitrine et le redressa un peu pour l'allonger dans ses bras où il le berça tendrement comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il faisait un cauchemar…

\- Doucement _lass pîn nìn_ … Tout va bien… Tout va bien…

Lentement, la panique finit par quitter le jeune elfe, ne lui laissant que la douleur lancinante qui irradia dans sa poitrine et lui arracha un léger gémissement. Il frémit et son regard s'accrocha plus fermement à celui de son père qui le tenait dans ses bras.

 _\- Ada_ …

Thranduil lui caressa la joue.

\- Tout va bien mon petit… Respire doucement…

Un frémissement parcouru le corps de Legolas pendant qu'il écouta son père et qu'il parvint à calmer sa respiration en lambeaux.

 _\- Manën nalye_ ? _(comment vas-tu ?)_ Lui demanda Thranduil lorsqu'il le vit s'apaiser.

\- J'ai mal… Mais cela reste supportable.

\- Tant mieux, lui répondit son père.

\- Je vais préparer quelque chose pour la douleur, ajouta Elrond.

\- Seigneur Elrond ? S'étonna Legolas tout en tendant la main à cet homme qui était presque un second père.

Elrond sourit et lui prit la main.

\- Tu nous as fait peur… Nous avons failli de perdre, lui expliqua Elrond, heureux de le voir conscient.

 _\- Eem myre (je vais bien)_ , répondit Legolas subitement conscient de la profonde inquiétude des deux hommes à son chevet.

Sa réponse fit naître un grand sourire sur le visage d'Elrond.

\- Cet enfant fini de vous ressembler mon ami, lança-t-il à Thranduil.

\- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Demanda Legolas en sentant la fatigue faire son retour.

\- Assurément, lui répondit en souriant Elrond.

Il le regarda déglutir et sentit aussi sa fatigue. Son sourire disparu et il tendit la main pour lui presser la joue à son tour.

\- Legolas, _aniral sogad_ ? _(veux-tu boire ?)_

Le jeune elfe hocha faiblement la tête. Il était littéralement desséché. Elrond se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la table. Il remplit une coupe d'eau et revint vers le lit. Thranduil tendit la main pour lui prendre le verre et fit boire son fils, qui but doucement. Le roi des elfes sylvains trouva ce simple geste merveilleux, lui qui l'avait senti presque mourir sous ses doigts. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Thranduil tendit la coupe à son ami et observa son fils lutter contre ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Tu as sommeil ?

\- Je me sens si fatigué…

\- Cela est bien normal mon fils… Tu peux t'endormir…

\- Je ne sais pas… je…

Comprenant qu'il redoutait les visions effrayantes qu'il avait vu à travers la fièvre, Thranduil se laissa tomber prudemment allongé dans le lit en continuant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais que mes bras peuvent chasser tes cauchemars… Ferme-les yeux, je reste prêt de toi _ion nìn._

\- Cela est une très bonne idée, dit Elrond. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de sommeil.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas dormir, répondit Thranduil.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je veille sur vous…

Le roi des elfes sylvains sourit à cette remarque et demanda à son fils.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mais Legolas ne lui répondit pas parce qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de son père. Elrond sourit.

\- Il est fatigué, mais tout va bien mon ami, reposez-vous avec lui. Tout cela vous a éprouvé vous aussi.

Thranduil hocha doucement la tête… Son ami avait raison… Alors, il ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormit en quelques secondes, tenant contre lui son fils encore faible, mais bien vivant…

Le seigneur d'Imladris remonta une couverture sur leurs épaules avant de traverser la pièce. Il se servit un verre de vin, prit un livre et s'installa dans une banquette confortable en face du lit dans lequel dormait ses amis. Cette nuit, il allait veillait une nouvelle fois sur eux, mais sans angoisse puisque tout irait bien maintenant.

...

 **FIN**


End file.
